Forget Me Not
by bacarditoo
Summary: A strange woman with amnesia appears on the Tok'Ra homeworld that leaves everyone with a sense of deja vu, who is this woman? and why does everyone feel that they know her? and why is Malek is more and more drawn to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Forget Me Not Part I of II  
**Chapter Title**: Chapter One  
**Characters**: Aldwin, Garshaw/Yosuf, Jacob/Selmak, Malek, Other  
**Genres**:  
**Rating**: Gen (G)  
**Warnings**:  
**Summary:** The Tok'ra are experiencing a lull in the war against Baal when a young woman comes through the gate bringing with her an unusual puzzle to be solved.

Disclaimer: Stargate does not belong to me, It belongs to MGM and anyone else involved in the project. The charaters that I create though, they're mine.

**FEEDBACK: PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK, IT WOULD BE NICE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

italic and bold are the main Tok'ra character's soft italic is Sarelle.

* * *

**Forget Me Not**

Things have been so quiet of late that everyone in the tunnels were getting stir crazy, the waiting for the Goa'uld's next move was not what many of the Tok'Ra would rather be doing right at this moment.

" **_I just wish Baal would hurry up and make his next move "_** Lorick moaned to Garshaw

" **_Enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasts my friend, we have had little time to relax, get to know your new family, that is, after you have finished your patrol " _**Garshaw said in her no nonsense voice to the newest addition to the Tok'Ra. You see Lorick was one of the few that grew to adulthood and decided to fight the Goa'uld, something in his mind had told him that what the Goa'uld were doing was wrong and he wanted to help put it right, he just thought that it would be more hands on, proving himself was a task in itself and it was proving to be very tiring.

" **_Yes master Garshaw " _**" Was all the young Tok'ra could say without falling foul of Garshaw's temper, he had only been with the Tok'ra for a few months but even he knew when he was pushing his luck. The young centurion met his partner for the duty at the rings and reluctantly went about his duties for the evening.

" **_What was all that about " _**Malek asked Garshaw with concern, he didn't totally trust the new addition to his base, symbiotes that crossed over from the Goa'uld had to earn his trust more so than a transfer from another base would have.

" **_It seems that Lorick is getting a little edgy with the silence " _**Garshaw told the base commander.

" **_If he is bored I'm sure I could find something to keep him busy " _**Malek added menacingly.

" **_Give him a chance Malek, rarely do we find Tok'ra in a Goa'uld clutch, we need to keep this one " _**Garshaw said gently to the disgruntled base commander.

" **_I will do as you ask, but I do not trust him " _**Malek replied matter of factly.

" _**So noted, but at least try Malek "**_ The Grand Councilor smiled.

" **_Yes master Garshaw, now if you will excuse me I have to issue that needs dealing with, yet another punishment duty to Korin and Ashen " _**Malek told his commander and chief.

" **_Another? What over this time ? "_** She asked exasperated at the news.

" **_It seems that Ashen insulted Korin's mate and all Netu ensued " _**Malek said with a sigh **_I'm beginning to wonder if those two will ever get along " _**

" _**I'm sure they will eventually, if I would make a suggestion?"**_ Garshaw smiled devilishly

" **_Anything"_** Malek sighed, he was just as exasperated with this whole situation and at a loss at how to sort out the ever squabling duo.

" **_Make them the exchanges in the Tauri/Tok'ra exchange programme, I'm sure General O'Neill will sort them out, one way or another " _**She laughed.

**_I'm not sure we would have the Tauri for allies for much longer if I did that "_** He said amused " **_But it would keep them out of my hair for a little while " _**

" **_Out of my hair ? "_ Garshaw asked, a little confused at the expression.**

" **_Another of Jacobs expressions " _**He hadn't realised just how much of an influence on him that Jacob has been. With all that out of the way Garshaw smiled and they said their goodbyes for the evening.

" **_Goodnight " _**Malek smiled tiredly.

" **_Another from Jacob ? "_** Garshaw smiled, "**_That man is starting to grow on a lot of our brothers and sisters Yosef " _**She Said to her host.

**_You say that like it is a bad thing " _**Yosef said to her soul mate.

" **_Not bad as such, I just worry that one day our operatives might slip into Tauri mode and get themselves killed " _**Garshaw sighed as the worst case scenarios ran through her mind. "

**_They are to good for that my friend, even Jacob pulls off a pretty convincing System Lord ",_** and even Garshaw had to chuckle at that one as she remembered him showing her his routine.

" **_I think he is very attractive also my friend, I would not be opposed to us taking him as a mate, but I think Samantha would be, we should broach the subject with her when next she visits " _**Yosef told her " _**Agreed ?"**_ She asked hopefully, she received the mental approval and both retired to their quarters for the evening thinking up the best way for gaining Samantha's approval..

* * *

**_Are patrols always this interesting ? " _**Lorick asked his partner for the evening. 

" **_Mostly the most that happens is a sand storm, but it's best to be vigilant it could be a Goa'uld attack one day " _**Aldwyn said, just as he finished his sentence the Chaapa'ai activated, both assumed their attack positions and waited for their unwelcome guest.

The gate burst into life and a young woman came hurtling through with what could only be described as a visual distortion following her through the gate at an alarming speed.

" **_Must be an Ashrak " _**Lorick said unable to contain his excitement **_Should we not assist Aldwyn ?"_**

"**_wait a little while " _**Aldwyn said to the young symbiote **_It could be a Goa'uld trick _**

The two watched the woman as she sprang to life, she fought with the Ashrak using techniques that Aldwyn found very familiar, "**_Can't put my finger on it "_** he said to his host.

Pretty soon the fight was over, the young woman was battered and bruised, but victorious. Lorick was about to rush over to the girl but before he could Aldwyn stopped him

"**_What do you think you are doing?" _**Aldwyn asked the you Symbiote.

**_" We were going to assist her, she seems harmless enough" _**The youngster replied innocently.

**_" Harmless? She just despatched an Ashrak that was not even visible"_ **Aldwyn stated, shocked at what the little one had just told him.

**_" I had not thought about that " _**Lorick replied, he was slightly embarrassed that he had not taken that train of thought.

**_" Then start to think, you will have a very short life if you do not "_** Aldwyn notified Lorick. He had taken Lorick under his wing and had started to think of him as a son, for the Tok'Ra to lose him so soon would not be acceptable. Aldwyn finished his lecture with a " Think your actions through more wisely" and with that they cautiously approached the Woman.

" **_Are you alright?_** **_You need not be afraid, we are Tok'ra and will not harm you, come with us, we will get your injuries tended to, I am Aldwyn and this is my colleague Lorick, and your are…?"_** he asked gently so not to startle the young woman in front of him.

" _I am…. I, I do not know "_ She said fearfully as she rumbled through what little memories she did have.

" **_Do not worry yourself, I am sure the condition is only temporary" _**Aldwyn assured her softly.

" _What if it isn't? "_ She replied hysterically and with that darkness drew her down.

* * *

Malek had just got to his quarters after sorting Ashen and Korin out, he had decided that he would put them on his exchange list, but he would at least do O'Neill the honour of forewarning him first, he didn't want an interstellar incident coming back to bite him on the backside anytime soon. He had just placed his head on the pillow when he heard voices in the hall way 

**_" I need to see him, it's important" _**

"Whatever it is it can wait till morning"

" I really don't think it can"

" What is going on out there" Malek shouted from his sleeping platform.

" **_It is I Lorick, I would speak with you please, it is important sir " _**Lorick shouted back.

Malek sighed quickly throwing on his clothes and called the new " **_Pain in the Ass " _**as Nate had taken to calling him into his quarters. Lorick excitedly told him of what had happened on the surface and a Concerned Malek decided to go see this remarkable young woman.

* * *

Lela had just finished examining the girl when Malek walked in, " **_She woke but 5 minutes ago, Her physical wounds I have healed, her mental ones are of a similar affliction to Zataarc programming, Don't panic she is not going to self destruct, her memory has been tampered with to make sure she cannot remember and I don't know how to reverse it " _**She relayed to Malek. 

" **_She is no threat ?" _**Malek asked, still a little scepticle at the medics words

**_" No threat " _**She said flatly.

" **_She'll need a name " _**Lorick said bursting with enthusiasm" " **_How about ….." _**

" How about you get back to patrol? Malek replied cutting him short, Lorick was not at all amused by this, huffing as he left the room.

_**We'll ask the base to forward names and the young lady can pick one "**_ He said smiling at her, **_She's stunning Nate " _**Malek said to his host _**You noticed that too eh ?"**_ He laughed.

" **_Rest for tonight, we will look upon this problem in the morning with fresh eyes, " _**Lela promptly sedated the girl just as Malek finished his sentece.

" **_I'll place guards in the hallway, we do not know anything of this girl, I am not prepared to give her free reign just yet "_** He told Lela

" **_I will stay here for the rest of the night to make sure there are no problems " _**Lela added

" _**Agreed, Inform me if there are any problems. Shall we try to retire once more my friend ? "**_ He asked Nate, **_Sounds like a plan _**and

once again made their way to their quarters.

* * *

The next morning the eating area at what Jacob called breakfast was all excitement, the atmosphere was electric and the feeling contagious. 

" **_It seems Lorick has told the hole base " _**Nate said rather amused, people started to approach him, Is it true? What does she look like? How long will she stay for? Do we know where she came from? Malek put his hands up in surrender

" **_You are as wise as we are at this moment in time my friends, she has no memory and is in very much need of a name so if any of you have suggestions put them forward and I will offer them to our guest " _**

Back at his office his desk was starting to disappear, slowly data pads where appearing from what seemed like the whole base, Malek couldn't help but smile, he didn't notice the figure in the corner of the room.

**_" I thought I would accompany you to the healing area to meet the you lady "_**

**_" Master Garshaw, you took me by surprise "_** Malek said startled at the sudden intrusion to the pleasant silenence that surrounded him.

**_" A most unusual feat my friend "our guest arrived "_** Garshaw replied, amused at the embarrassed look that had crossed Malek's face.

_**" My mind has been elsewhere since" **_He sighed, his look was far away as he thought about his guest.

**_" Is she pretty ? " _**Garshaw laughed as the colour rose to Malek's cheeks.

**_" Pretty ? She's stunning "_** He said very enthusiastically, Garshaw couldn't help but smile.

" _**A prospective mate perhaps ? " **_

_**" If she stays long enough, most definitely "**_He replied mischievously and smiling at Garshaw, she had to laugh, this atmosphere was indeed contagious, she liked this feeling.

* * *

In the healing chamber Lela was still running tests when Garshaw and Malek walked in. 

**_" What can you tell me Lela ? " _**Malek asked the young medic as he entered the healing chamber.

**_" Well at this moment in time I can tell you that judging by bone formation and her teeth that she is at least 21 years old, if not more "_**

**_" and ? "_**

**_" And she is Female, What more do you wish me to say Malek ? I am no Mind reader she has no memory, an unfortunate state of affair, but still a fact" _**The medic notified him, she was more than slightly annoyed with Malek's attitude.

**_" I am sorry my friend, it would be nice to have answers that is all . " _**Malek sighed.

**_" Then think how she feels right now " _**Silence ensued but was soon broken by Jacob.

" **_Hey Santa's come early this year kids, " _**He said as he hauled a sack full of data pads into the room.

"**_Santa ? "_**

**_" I'll explain later, took the liberty of retrieving these from you office, she needs a name doesn't she ? " _**Truth be told, both he and Selmak were more than a little curious themselves and this was just an excuse to pay a visit.

_**" Yes, thank you Jake "**_ Malek was more than amused at the High Councillor's excuse, too proud to come out with the truth and say " Hey, I just wanted to take a peek".

**_" Will you take a look at these ? " _**Nate asked his symbiote, he was amased at the amount of data pads that they had collected.

**_" Wow, this must be the whole base ! " _**Malek said, shocked at the responce of his request.

**_" Pretty much " _**Jacob answered **_All but Malek/Nate, Selmak and I "_**

" _You know , you two are the only people I find familiar, I can't put my finger on it but I definitely know you from somewhere " _The young woman mused, they were deffinately familiar.

_" **I can assure you Miss, we have never met " **_Malek assured her

" _And yet you are familiar to me, what were your names going to be Jacob ? " _She asked, for some reason it was important what this man had to say to her.

_" **Well Selmak picked Saroosch after her last host and I picked Elizabeth, it was my wife's name " **_He replied.

_" I like both " _The young woman informed him.

_" **May I make a suggestion ? " **_Malek asked.

" _Sure shoot "_ The young woman replied. Poor Malek looked more than a little confused

" **_She means yes make your suggestion Malek " _**Jacob informed him with a smile.

" **_That is a Tauri expression my friend " _**Selmak said to her host " **_We'll tell him later Mac " _**Jacob replied

" **_Well how about Sarel, it combines the two names and it sounds quite pleasant " _**Malek continued oblivious to Jacob and Selmak's internal conversation.

" _Sarel, Sarelle, I like it, Sarelle it is " _She said proudly at her new name. Malek looked proud as punch at this as did Selmak and Jacob.

**_" Would you like to get out and about for a while ? I have a few spare hours today. " _**Malek asked Sarelle, something about this woman just made him feel strange, in a nice way, but strange non the less.

_I would like that…,What is you name ? "_ She asked the handsome man that stood before her.

_" **I am sorry, my name is Malek and my host is Nate"**_

_" Pleased to officially meet you both Malek/Nate, where shall we go ?"_

_" **The pool area "**_ Malek replied and Jacob raised an eyebrow at the statement but before he could say anything Garshaw swiftly brushed him out of the room giving both their goodbyes.

" **_He seems quite sweet on the young lady doesn't he ? " _**Jacob asked, fishing for information from his fellow councillor.

**_" He has said as much to me " _**Garshaw confirmed with a grin, funny how she knew exactly what Jacob was thinking.

" **_We know absolutely nothing about this girl are we just going to let Malek walk into this blindly? " _**Selmak asked concerned for her friends safety.

**_" I see no harm, I can't quite figure it out but I trust this girl, I don't know why but I do " _**Garshaw sighed, this young woman was deffinately causing more confusion that Garshaw felt comfortable with.

**_" I got that feeling too but one of us has to be objective."_** Jacob stated.

**_" He will be alright, do not worry yourself." _**Garshaw placed her hand on Jacob's arm to reassure him and was rewarded with a smile that would make the coldest heart melt.

**_" You're probably right." _**Jacob relented. " **_I best get this day started, I will see you later Garshaw " _**

" Until then my friend " Garshaw replied.

" **_I'll tell you something we do know of the girl Jacob, she used a Tauri expression earlier on, maybe we should pay them a visit ? Just to see if they know anything " _**Selmak asked her host.

**_" Good thinking, I'll get Malek to sign off on the orders while he's a little side tracked, it would be nice to see him happy Sel, there's been no one since…Well it would be nice don't you think? And maybe he won't be such a tyrant while running the base, he's been like a bear with a sore head since we wound up with Lorick "_**

**_" You never know my friend, you never know. " _**Selmak said as her laughter rang loudly in her host's ears.

* * *

****

The pools looked so inviting, Sarelle started to undress there an then, pretty soon she was in the pool and happily swishing about in the luke warm water.

" **_By Egeria she's stunningly beautiful, tall, slender, long blonde hair to her waist, muscular and curves in all the right places as Jacob would say, and those eyes, piercing blue eyes, I've seen those eyes before, but where ? " _**Malek asked Nate, he was getting more and more confused.

_" Will you not Join me ? " _Sarelle enquired. Brought out of his internal conversation he looked at her, smiled and started to undress, It didn't take long to remove his clothing. He walked towards the pool and lowered himself in, all the while not taking his eyes off of Sarelle, she too was watching him and as soon as she thought him comfortable she made her way over to him. Malek was captivated by her beauty and was frozen to the spot as She traced his jaw line with her lips and slowly moving towards his, as soon as she was near enough he caught her, feather light kisses at first but soon grew more hungry and kissed her as though his life depended on it, the whole of their surroundings seemed to melt away as they became better aquainted.

A little while later Malek gave his love a wonderful smile which was followed with a " we should get back to the healing area ", This brought her back to the grim reality of what was her life.

" _Can't we just stay here ? "_ Sarelle sighed contentedly.

_" **I have duties to attend to my love, but we can return later if you wish ? "**_Malek smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

" _Yes I wish " _She whispered in his ear caressing him and placing a lingering kiss on his lips. The sound of someone clearing their throat got his attention, Jacob was standing in the opening smirking at him and suddenly he felt like a lava again

" _**Caught in the act "**_ He said

**_So it would seem " _**Jacob laughed, Malek was amazed, Sarelle didn't seem a bit embarrassed she just smiled sweetly at the pair of them.

" **_Seeing as though it's so quiet I was wondering could I take leave to go to Earth, Not seen my Sammie for a quite a while now " _**Jacob requested.

" **_I see no problem with that request my friend " _**Malek replied as he got out of the pool and lifting his new mate out also.

" **_I was just going to take Sarelle back to the healing area, I need to sort quarters for her and have a few missions to sign off on "_** He said chearfully to one of what he considered his best friends.

**_" I'll walk with you two " _**Jacob said absent minded, the girl did look familiar.

* * *

" **_Jacob, I think you need to sit down for what I have to say " _**Lela sounded concerned. 

" **_What's the problem ? " _**Malek asked his chief healer.

" **_Well you know my hobby ? " _**

" Messing around with DNA ? " Jacob asked worriedly.

" **_Yes well, I was messing around with various DNA and well, the young lady here is Martouf and Samantha Carters daughter " _**She said excitedly.

" **_That's impossible Lela, Sam's never had kids and Martouf and Lantash are long since dead " _**Jacob said, he was more than shocked at this little piece of news.

**_" As impossible as that seems Jacob DNA does not lie, her parentage is correct "_**

**_" Well now we know why she looked so familiar, and where we've seen those eyes before " _**Nate said out loud to no one in particular.

Jacob looked at Sarelle properly for the first time and sure enough those eyes were Martouf's but how ?

" **_One of life's little mysteries that need solving " _**Selmak said

" **_We should leave for earth, maybe they have some answers " _**Jacob sighed. **_" Malek in light of this new development I think you and Sarelle should join me "_**

**_" Agreed, I'll just tie up some loose ends and give Koren his orders and then I'm all yours, so to speak " _**He said walking out the healing area.

" **_Let's see if we can't sort out this problem a kiddo ? " _**Jacob said to Sarelle taking her in his arms.

" **_I have a beautiful bouncing full grown grand-daughter Sel " _**Jacob grinned, he was so proud, confused, but proud none the less.

**_" So I see my friend, so I see "_**

**_TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Forget Me Not  
**Chapter Title:** Chapter Two  
**Characters:** Daniel Jackson, Jacob/Selmak, Malek, Martouf/Lantash, Samantha Carter, SG-1  
**Genres:**  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:**

**Summary:** The SGC welcome four strangers through the gate. Things get more complicated as the Tokra arrive with their guest.

**Disclaimer:** Stargate does not belong to me (Only the character's that I create, they're mine), they belong to MGM and anyone else involved in the project.

**FEEDBACK:** Please let me know what you think.

Soft italic are our guests.  
Bold and italic are the tok'ra  
internal conversations are in bold.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Ah this is the life, blue skies, nothing but trees for miles and our own personal lake" Jack sighed contentedly.

" With no fish " Daniel added dryly.

" Daniel, If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times, it's not the catching the fish that's important…"

" ...It's the actual fishing that is " Daniel, Sam and Teal'c finished in unison for him. Even O'Neil had to see the funny side of that one, he was in his element, he was on vacation at his cabin doing what he loves best with the people that he loved most, yes this certainly was the life of luxury, but then, no, " Alright which one of you brought the cell this time ?"

" Sorry Sir, General's orders " Sam said sheepishly as she answered the offending object.

" You know, I'm going to have to have a little chat with Landry when we get back " Jack sighed to no one in particular.

" Sorry people but vacations over, we're wanted at the SGC A.S.A.P. " Sam notified everyone disappointedly, she was actually getting to like this phantom fishing lark.

" Any explanation as to why Colonel Carter ? " Teal'c asked curiously.

" Nope, just that we're to go straight there, no detours "

" O.k. campers lets pack up and go home " O'Neill sighed, you know, this is getting to be a habit, next time I'm making it an order, NO DAM CELL PHONES, the most inconsiderate piece of technology ever invented " he continued to rant most of the way back to the SGC, everyone was in total agreement by the time they arrived at the SGC, NO DAM CELL PONES if only to save an ear bashing, they were actually glad to get back to Cheyenne to escape from the wrath of O'Neill.

" Sorry Sir " Walter apologised profusely to his commanding officer " but I thought you really needed to be here for this.

" Explain Walter " O'Neill was so not in the mood for this.

" Uh, yes Sir well at 1100 hours the Stargate activated so the usual protocols were put in place but we couldn't close the Iris so naturally we went on alert and well four individuals came through in SGC uniforms an I'd never seen them before then the signal came through and it was SG1's access code and…"

" Walter "

" Yes Sir "

" Take a breath before you pass out eh ? "

" Yes Sir "

" Wait a minute SG1'S access code ? "

" Yes Sir, should I continue Sir ? "

" Please "

" Well as I said four people came through looking real confused, especially when they saw me, and their names, well there was Rya'c ( Which got Teal'c's attention ), Sarah Jackson ( Now Daniel was listening intently ), Jacqueline O'Neill ( Jack looked absolutely dumb struck ) and Simon Quinn.

" Quinn ? " Sam asked

" Yeah, sorry maam " Walter said feeling he needed to apologise for some reason.

" Where are they now Walter ? "

" Well I took the liberty of disarming them and putting them in one of the guest rooms sir, It didn't seem right to lock them in a holding cell for some reason, but they are under guard Sir."

" Very good Walter, have a security team bring them to the briefing room "

" Right away Sir " and with that he left the room to complete his orders.

Jack turned to the rest of the team " Sounds like we got a case of SG1 the next generation " he laughed.

" Not quite " Sam said sounding quite put out, Jack just looked at her and smiled

" Feeling a little left out Carter ? "

" Just a little Sir " but deep down she was wondering " Does this mean that I'll never have kids ? " She always thought she would one day when the right Guy came along but she couldn't help thinking she had missed that opportunity as here mind drifted back to Martouf, " Shake yourself Carter " She chastised herself " You can't change the past, he dead, get over it."

* * *

SG1 and O'Neill were waiting for the " rugrats " as O'Neill had affectionately started calling them in the briefing room. 

" You watch way to much television " Daniel had said with a grin. They didn't have long to wait as all four of the "Rugrats" were eager to debrief and were visibly flustered.

" Take a seat people " O'Neill ordered. Jacqueline looked at her father and grinned, making an already un-nerved O'Neill very unsettled indeed.

" _Sorry_. _You look different with hair dad "_ She teased.

" Oh ? "

" _Yeah, apparently I made it fall out, "_

" Oh ? "

" _Yeah, Uncle George said it was payback for all the shit you put him through"_, That tickled everyone in the room and once the laughter had died down a rather confused O'Neill asked for a call to order.

" Would someone please tell me what is going on ? " O'Neill smiled exasperated.

" _Ok, well a little over 48 hours ago the SGC was overtaken by hostiles, the gate was activated for time redirection and various moments in the time line were altered. We've corrected most of them but we seem to have lost one of our team when we redirected the last time, we were kind of hoping we would meet up here, we can't go any further without Sarelle."_ Jackie explained to an enraptured room.

" Sarelle ? "

" _Yes, Sarelle Lantash, "_ Jacqueline now had Sam's undivided attention

" Lantash ? " Sam asked with a lump in her throat, she still missed him and Martouf to the point of heartbreak.

" _Yes, seeing as though technically Lantash is Sarelle's father as well as Martouf it was decided to make that Martouf's surname. Because he is married to one of Earths personnel it was decided it was a required element, so he had a whole history created._ Jackie smiled

" Slight problem there kiddies " O'Neill sighed, " Martouf has been dead a little over 4 years now and Lantash a few months after that. " All four of the children just looked at O'Neill in shock.

" _That is the last thing that needs to be corrected then, Martouf is Sarelle's father and Sam is her mother, she is a very real member of SG1 and her existence is not to be denied. "_ Rya'c voiced in a tone that reminded O'Neill very much of Teal'c.

" I'm her mother ? " Sam asked, she was still in shock. Martouf and Lantash were still supposed to be amongst the living. Poor Sam's heart had begun to beat a mile a minute _**" A family, my own family "**_ She sighed to herself.

" _Yes and she was supposed to be the grand old age of 4 now."_ Sarah smiled at her godmother, she new it was much to take in, especially if the love of her life had been dead to her for the best part of 4 years.

" Unscheduled off world activation " Walters voice boomed over the speaker system. No-one was expected, that much even the Kids knew so everyone got out of their seats and made their way to the gate room.

" Receiving Tok'ra IDC Sir " Walter said to O'Neill as the two teams walked through the door,

" Open up the iris Walter, "

" Yes sir. " A little later five Tok'ra came through the gate, Malek, Jacob, two guards that looked vaguely familiar and the prettiest girl O'Neill had seen in a while, well, next to his own little girl, she was a stunner as well he thought to himself proudly. _**" I've still got it "**_ He grinned to himself.

" Hey Jackie, "

" _Yes dad ? "_

" Who's your mom ?"

" _Laira "_

" Wait a minute, wasn't that the woman from Edora ? " Daniel gasped.

" Hey in my defence I didn't think I was ever leaving the planet, ok ? " O'Neill replied sheepishly.

Sam was surprised, but she wasn't upset, which surprised her all the more. Then her eyes went towards the stunning young woman between Malek and her father,

" Sarelle I presume ? " Sam smiled as she walked passed the four amazed Tok'ra to take her daughter into a loving embrace.

" **_How'd you know what we named her Sam ? "_** Her father asked in confusion.

" You named her ? " Sam herself had become more than confused at that statement.

" _**Yeah, she has total memory loss, so we put Saroosch and Elizabeth together and she did the rest. "**_ Jacob replied proudly.

" Well I do like the name and it saves me thinking something up when she does come along " Sam said proudly to her father.

" _**I am curious Samantha, why are you not shocked ? "**_ Malek asked.

" She's a part of SG1," Sam replied. She looked at the confused looks on their faces and explained everything that had happened.

" Why don't we continue this little chat back in the briefing room ? " Jack piped up as he started walking out through the gate room doors.

* * *

" So why did they put you lot together ? " Jacob asked the kids as he took his seat. 

" _Politics, "_ Simon stated " _The Stargate programme is general knowledge throughout the planet now and when the people saw the documentary that was recorded back in 2004 they decided that they'd put us together as SG1, it went down well with the public and we've been together ever since. You really don't remember anything Elle ? " _

_" Sorry "_ The young woman sighed apologetically.

_" No need to apologise, it's not your fault."_ Rya'c smiled.

" _**You should be proud of Sarelle Samantha, she had no memory and yet she despatched an Ashrak without any problems, she is indeed her fathers daughter" **_Malek informed Sam with a proud lilt to his voice which did not go un-noticed by anyone in the room.

" Hey, they're half my genes too you know " Sam joked.

" _**Sorry "**_ Malek added with a smile. He continued to talk about Sarelle, filling Sam in on all the details including how she had taken him and Nate for a mate.

" So you're my son-in-law eh ? " Sam teased the slightly embarrassed base commander.

" _**Son-in-law ?"**_ He asked in confusion.

_**" Yes, it's what we call a man that marries a person's daughter, you are now an official member of the Carter household "**_ Jacob proudly informed him.

" _**I have never been a part of a family unit such as this, I believe I will like it, "**_ Malek said smiling at his new family. " _**General O'Neill, Because of Sarelle's affliction there is now way she can go through this time redirection, would it be possible to obtain some quarters for her while she is here at the SGC ? . **_" Malek asked, but before Jack could answer Jackie butted in.

" _Sorry Malek, but she has to come with us " _

_" **I do not see how her accompanying you could benefit your mission "**_ He retaliated

" _She is the only proof we have that we are telling the truth, it will take time for the Tok'ra to contact the SGC, at least if Sarelle is with us they can DNA test her there and then, I'm sorry Malek but this is non negotiable. " _Jackie said sternly.

" _We need to get going or Sarelle is going to disappear out of existence. "_ Rya'c said to all.

" Ok, SG1, you have a go " O'Neill informed them " Oh and kids, " All five turned to face him " Good luck, be careful and I want you all home by 10:00 or your grounded." He grinned.

" _Always Uncle Jack, "_ Sarah stated smiling and giving a little curtsy. O'Neill was beaming with pride, what a family he had he thought to himself as the young ones made their way up the ramp and throught the gate.

* * *

" _**Who are you? And Why are you here ? "**_ A Tok'ra guard demanded of the team as they stepped through the gate. 

" _We'll tell Malek if you don't mind."_ Simon retorted in a superior tone of voice that did not go down to well with the Tok'Ra centurion.

" _Don't aggravate them Simon." _Rya'c warned.

Simon sighed and changed his tactic, " _Apologies friend but it is imperative that we speak to Malek as soon as possible. " _

The young SG1's weapons were removed and then they were promptly lead to a holding cell while their request was being processed.

" _Well that went down well don't you think ? "_ Jackie said sarcastically. " _How long will they hold us here, we don't have any time to waste ? " _

" There is not much we can do at the moment, Jackie " Simon said, but even he was starting to worry about their predicament.

" _**I am told that you wish to speak with me "**_ A familiar voice said. Sarelle's heart skipped a beat as she walked over to him a planted a very passionate kiss on the visibly embarrassed base commander.

" _I am sorry, I forget that we have not met yet "_ An equally embarrassed Sarelle said to a now very confused base commander.

" _**Would someone please tell me what is going on ? "**_ Malek sighed tiredly, he found most Tau'Ri hard work and was not in the mood for any of the children's games.

It didn't take long to give the edited version of events, Malek listed to the story with great interest as things like, " Time Paradox" and " Time Correction " were mentioned.

" **_You mean to tell me that you have travelled back in time to save specific people in this time from dieing ? "_** Malek asked with an amused tone of voice.

_" That's about right " Sarah replied. " So if you get the people in question I can start de-programming them " _

_" **You expect me to believe this fanciful tale ?, I will not offer our people up to any sort of experiment "**_ Malek countered, these games were fast becomming annoying.

_" This is no experiment, I can't give you details, this Zataarc programming was invented for covert operations by the Alliance " Rya'c offered trying to defuse the situation._

" _**Alliance? "** _Malek asked, he had to admit that this fairy tale was certainly an interesting one.

_" Tauri, Tok'ra and Jaffa, I can't tell you anymore it is forbidden "_ Rya'c replied.

_" **Elaborate lies "**_ Malek stated.

_" No lies, " Sarelle stated, " Test my DNA, I am Martouf and Samantha's offspring " _

_" **You expect me to believe…"** _

_" Oh for goodness sake Malek Just test me, If I am lying would the test not prove that?, it won't kill you to take a little time out of your day and you might just save a few lives in the process ? "_ Sarelle snapped at her stubborn mate.

" **_As you wish, but this is against my better judgement "_** Malek relented, there was something familiar about this female, maybe she was telling the truth.

" _So noted " _Sarelle said in an equally stubborn tone of voice. Jackie surpressed a little giggle, these two were very well matched indeed.

* * *

_" _**_She is telling the truth Malek "_ **Lela informed him, astounded at her findings

" _**It is not possible "**_ Malek stated as he took the data pad from the med technitions hands and looked over it's contents.

_**" And yet here she stands in front of you, we can test the people named by the young ones. , If the young ones are telling the truth maybe they can cure the affliction. "**_ Lela added._** " It can't hurt to check and as the Tauri say, it is better to be safe than sorry "**_ She smiled.

_**" As you wish, I know you are right but it still doesn't seem right "**_ Malek relented__

" _**I have re-called Martouf/Lantash and the SGC have sent Major Graham and Lieutenant Astor for the Zataarc testing if they are indeed programmed they will submit for deprogramming wether they like it or not, I have been told that they have no choice in the matter."** _

_" Thank you Malek "_ Sarelle said as she brushed his face lovingly with her very petite hands.

" _**You are being over familiar young Carter "** _ Malek grinned as he leant into the intimate Tok'Ra gesture.

_" My surname is Lantash not Carter and seeing as though you are my mate I believe it is my right "_ She said with an equally broad grin.

_" **Your Mate ? "** _

_" That's right , at least you will be "_ Sarelle sighed as she kissed him tenderly.

_" **Well as Colonel O'Neill would say, we've done alright for ourselves "** Nate piped up rather amused, it wasn't often that Malek got embarrassed let alone twice in one day he chuckled to himself._

Exactly one hour later the named personnel made themselves available for the testing process and all had proved infected by the programming, as promised they submitted themselves for de-programming, all went well, better than expected actually. A trip through the gate and a debriefing later everything was back to normal.

* * *

(Back at the SGC, prior to the summit) 

" _**Anise notified me of your test results, "**_ Martouf said to Samantha sadly.

" Martouf everything isn't as it seems " Samantha tried to diffuse an argument before one started, but it never did, it was like the wind had been taken out of his sails,

" _**I will speak with you later "**_ he said sounding defeated and walked out of the room leaving Sam feeling alone and even more miserable.

Martouf spent most of the day moping after that. He lay down on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

" **You know, she is not mated to O'Neill, we could steal her from him " **Lantash tried to make his soul mate feel better.

" **She loves him Lantash "** Martouf said miserably.

**" I do not believe she does dear one, did you see her face when she was notified that it was her that was the one that killed us ? She was mortified " **Lantash mused.

**" She was, wasn't she ? "** He thought hopefully**, "We really could win her couldn't we ? "**

**" I believe we could my dear one, besides I do not think that even she would deny life to our child. " **Lantash grinned at his last statement, " Our Child " he thought that he would never experience the joy of his own offspring.

**" That was a shock, but she is beautiful is she not ? " **Martouf sighed proudly as he brought the mental picture of his daughter into their minds.

**" Yes my friend, you both did well with that one. I believe it is time to sort this mess out once and for all, do you not ? "** He added

" **Yes my friend, I do "** Martouf replied leapt off the bed and set out to find Sam.

* * *

" What is a matter with me ? " Sam asked herself, she decided to clear her mind and went for a shower, she undressed and placed her clothes in a neat pile on the bench then walked into the shower room, she rested her hands on the wall and hung her head allowing the water to massage her aching neck. She let her mind wander as the water soothed her screaming muscles and was suddenly broken out of her thoughts by distant footsteps, " There wasn't supposed to be anyone here " she thought concerned but then she heard Martouf's voice, 

" _**Samantha, may we speak with you ? "**_

" Yeah sure " She replied hoping that she didn't sound to stand offish.

He undressed and neatly placed his clothes next to Sam's then walked into the shower room taking in the sight in front of him,

" **By Egeria she is beautiful Lantash " **

" That she is dear one, that she is "

He walked over and placed a gentle kiss on the back of Sam's neck almost making her jump out of her skin.

" Martouf this is the Women's shower room, men are not allowed to enter" she chastised him.

" _**I do not understand this Tauri need for segregation, why are the Tauri so bashful ? "**_

" Not bashful, just following rules and regulations "

" _**Your father told me that some rules are made to be broken "**_ He said as he kissed her once more,

" Am I glad that this floor is empty " she laughed as Martouf continued to place feather light kisses along her collar bone.

" _**Maybe we should continue this in our quarters ? " **_He asked with that gorgeous smile.

" Oh I could drown in those eyes " she thought to herself. Agreeing with his last question they both quickly dressed and were met at the door by a visibly embarrassed Sarelle.

" _I didn't think anyone would be here now, uh, sorry to interrupt. "_ she blushed, hurrying past them into the shower room.

" You know, that's going to scared her for life " Sam grinned.

" _**I do not understand "**_ Martouf sounded confused.

" You never want to admit that your parents are still, um, well I'm sure Lantash can explain better than I " she laughed, And as the statement slowly dawned on him he too laughed,

" **life is definitely good Lantash." **His soul mate sent him a warm and loving hug in agreement.

" _**Samantha ? "**_

" Yes Martouf ? "

" _**Would you officially become our mate ? "**_

" I would like that very much "

She was his he thought to himself, " **Ours "** Lantash corrected him, the union was sealed with a kiss and back in their quarters, they continued to become better acquainted with one another until all three of them went to sleep in each others arms happy and content.

* * *

Another time redirection later and They had returned to the SGC, as soon as they stepped through onto the ramp…. 

" SG1 debriefing in 20 mins " General O'Neill informed them. Once again in the briefing room...

" _de ja Vous "_ Sarelle sighed " _You know I'm going to set up a cot in this room. Is that everything now?"_ She asked. This time redirection thing was a neccessary evil that proved quite taxing, she didn't feel she was up to another mission just yet.

" Almost " Rya'c said as he asked O'Neill for a private word.

" _You remember more about Kanan than you let on,"_

" Where's this leading Rya'c ? " O'Neill never did like that name mentioned in his presence, it was worse than a swear word in his book.

" _Kanan's not dead, he found a little river on that planet, he's been there ever since "_

" Good riddance to bad rubbish I say " O'Neill barked.

" _Uncle Jack, what ever happened to we don't leave anyone behind ?, you were indirectly responsible for that mission you know!"_

" Yeah, I know " Jack sighed, " You're right kid " He said as both men left the room to finish the debriefing.

" _They caught the culprits that we've been tracking Rya'c" _Jackie informed him, relieved that there would be no tinkering with the timeline by these individuals at least.

" _So we're done here then ? "_ He asked.

" _Pretty much " _

_" Time to go then people "_ Rya'c said to his team.

Jacob had pulled Malek over to one side, Sarelle had been watching from a distance as was concerned at the body language she was observing.

" **_You are asking me to give up my mate Jacob "_** Malek stated, upset that his friend would want to hurt him so.

**_" Not give up Malek, just wait awhile for her. "_**

**_" The best part of two decades is not a while Jacob, it's a life time." _**

**_" I know my friend, but you have to let her go, just for now. _**Sarelle walked over to the pair and took Malek into a loving embrace,

" _You know, this explains a lot "_ She said to him.

" **_What's does this explain my love ? "_** Malek asked as he returned her embrace.

_" Well for one thing you are always in the gate room when we come back from a mission, you always give me the most dazzling smile and you always look so sad when I smiled back. You're going to wait for me, aren't you ? "_

_" Always and forever my love " He smiled and kissed her tenderly._

" _I hate goodbyes "_ Sarelle sighed as she broke their kiss and rested her forehead on his.

_" **As do I my love "**_ Malek sighed heavily

" Unauthorised gate activation " Walter announced.

" _**What's going on Walter ? " **_Jacob asked.

" It's general O'Neill sir, he's just gone through the gate "

" _**Where ?"**_

" To that planet "

" _**What planet Walter ? "**_

" The one that Baal caught him on with Kanan, why would he do that sir ? " Walter asked worriedly.

" _**Because you don't leave anyone behind "**_ Jacob said proudly.

" So your saying that he's gone to try and retrieve Kanan ? I thought he was dead! " Daniel asked astonished.

" **_That's what it looks like Daniel and so did I "_** Jacob replied while rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

" I wonder how that's going to workout " Daniel laughed.

" _Oh just fine "_ Jackie said, " T_hey have their own base and mom has Anise now, so everyone is very happy._

" You know Freya might not be Anise's host anymore, but it looks like she did get him in the end " Daniel laughed.

" _**Just how did you work that one out Daniel "**_ Jacob asked confused.

" Well someone must have planted the seed for Anise, last time I heard she was hung up on me" He replied hysterical with laughter.

" _Time to go grandpa "_ Sarelle said as she listened to the friendly banter.

" **_I know Hun "_** Jacob replied, he wished the kids could stay a little longer.

_" Would you dial the co-ordinates I gave you please Walter , I'll do the rest " _Sarelle asked the best thing to an Uncle she had.

* * *

The team walked up the ramp taking one last look behind them then walked back down the ramp on the other side laughing and joking. Sarelle look up and there he was, he was standing next to her parents smiling at her with the most beautiful bright smile, Sarelle smiled back and Malek's heart sank,

" _**How much longer Nate ? "**_ He sighed.

_**" I do not know my friend " He was just about to leave the gate room when…  
**_

_**" Where do you two think you're going ? "**_ They turned to face Sarelle with the confused expression she had gotten very used to over the last few days, she stepped over to them, took then into her arms and kissed them as though her life depended on it.

" **_Are we up to date now ? " _**He asked, very concerned that he could loose her again.

" _We are very much up to date now "_ She grinned.

" _**Then Sarelle of the Tok'ra and the Tau'Ri, would you be our mate in the official capacity "**_ Malek asked in the format that was set out by Egeria.

" _So formal my love " _She laughed," _Yes Malek, Nate I will be honoured "_ Once again they kissed.

" _When do you have to be back at the base "_ she sighed.

" _**Not for a few days, I believe Lorick can handle things for a while."  
**_  
" _Lorick ? "_  
_**  
" Yes I made him my second in command recently "**_

" _So you two sorted out your problems ay ? " _

" _**That we did "**_

" _What ever happened with Korin and Ashen ? "_

" _**They never did sort out their differences, so O'Neill sent them to Atlantis to work with Mackay, he said something about payback ?. " **_

_"There's a lot of that going around " Sarell__e laughed. _

The vision in her mind struck her funny as she envisioned a rather flustered and annoyed Mackay barking orders at two equally no four equally stubborn individuals, " _What goes around comes around , everything had come full circle"__ she thought and once again everything was right in the worlds._


End file.
